You Left, She Didn't
by OutTonightAndForever
Summary: Nessie and Jake were together but she left, eventually he and Leah ended up together but what happens when Nessie comes back? Please read!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is for JacobFan's contest! Summary: Jake and Nessie were together but Nessie left him. Eventually he and Leah got together but what happens when Nessie comes back! Please review!**

**Jake pov: December 22****nd**** 2020 **

Christmas is almost here in Forks Washington. Nessie and I are decorating our house with everything you could possibly think of. Nessie loves Christmas, it is her favorite holiday. Even as a little kid she loved it. We have three different trees and all have many ornaments. The first tree is humongous and nearly reaches the ceiling of our house, it has way too many ornaments on it but it makes Nessie happy and therefore makes me happy. The second tree is normal sized and has popcorn strings encircling it. Selene liked this tree the best and likes to try and pull off the branches. Unfortunately because she had vampire and shape shifter blood she can.

Both I and Nessie have to keep going over and making sure our little girl didn't pull down the tree completely. It was tiring but we both knew that we really did have to watch her. The third tree is over sized like the first one. This one had been decorated by the wolf pack and looked like it had been bejeweled by three year olds. Quil and Embry had tried really hard and that just made it so much funnier.

The house seemed extremely cheery and bright. Not a day goes by that we aren't visited by our favorite vampires or shape shifters. When the Cullen's come over they bombard us with "Santa gifts" or questions about our wedding. Alice, Bella and Edward especially pester us with their insistent inquiries about our marriage ceremony. It took and still takes all of my will power to not snap at them and tell them to leave that matter alone.

You may be surprised to know that I did in fact propose to Nessie. She had squealed and been extremely happy. But then even though she said yes and usually wore the engagement ring she always had an excuse to put the ceremony on hold. I never look too into it and I just let her be. The Cullen's seem to think that it was my fault that we are not married and her direct family had confronted me many times about it. Bella actually had the nerve to tell me that what I was doing wasn't fair to Nessie and that I really needed to marry her. I had explained to her that Nessie and I were engaged and that she was the one who got to choose when we had the wedding, not me or anyone else. Bella's face had seemed shocked and she had just let out a short "Oh"

I felt a delicate, cool hand tap me lightly on my shoulder and I look up to see my angel's face staring down upon me. She whispered seductively into my ear "Selene is asleep in her crib and I need to be put to bed now" I shook my head to clear it and gave her a sly smirk

"That can be arranged" I whispered into her ear huskily.

She lets out a girlish giggle and grabs my hand. I still her for a second and she looks confused. I point up and she sees the mistletoe and smiles warmly at me. We practically run up the stairs but have to stop twice more because of the mistletoe. It had been a pain and hassle to put up the mistletoe but I was definitely appreciating it now. Thanks to Nessie's obsession with Christmas we had bought everything that had to do with it and I was definitely getting the benefits now.

That night something is different. I can't name it but it is there and I can sense it. Before we go all the way I ask Nessie is she took her birth control, she laughs and says of course. I defend myself and she rolls her eyes at me. She then attacks me in her incredibly seductive, sexy way.

She whispers to me, "Am I better than a wolf? Come on baby tell me!" At that point she is straddling me and I just barely manage to say yes before she starts leaving a trail of cool yet hot kisses down my stomach. "I'm sorry I didn't hear you. Could you repeat what you said?" Those seemingly innocent words set my animal side of and I flip her over so I am hovering above her. She gives me a smile and whispers, "I take that as a yes then." It doesn't take a genius to figure out what happened next so I will spare you the details.

The moment I woke up I could sense her absence. For one irrational moment I fear that she has left me. Nessie's unique scent surrounding me I walk into Selene's room. I picked up my tiny sleeping daughter and just hold her. She is incredibly small and only a month old. Like Bella, Nessie's pregnancy moved at an accelerated speed but our daughter looked her age. She wouldn't start to grow at a quicker pace until she was at least a year old. It was hard to imagine my daughter ever being a teenager or any older than she currently is. Nessie is disappointed that our daughter doesn't look much like her but I know you could tell that Nessie was Selene's mother.

Nessie had picked out Selene's name, it is a mixture of Nessie's two favorite names, Arlene and Seren. Arlene means oath and Seren means star. Nessie had allowed me to pick out Selene's middle name and I picked Aiyana. Nessie had decided that she wanted our baby's last name to be Cullen-Black. So our daughter's full name is Selene Aiyana Cullen-Black, it is a bit of a mouthful but it fits her perfectly. As if sensing my thoughts Selene opens her little mouth into an O shape and gives me a baby smile. Then as if on cue she falls back asleep promptly. I let out a quiet laugh and put her down in her crib again.

I got out of the room as quietly as possible, because of her lineage she had heightened senses and the slightest noise could wake her up. I was able to go down the stairs quickly and I can smell the aroma of scrambled eggs and hear the sizzling of the bacon. I give Nessie a quick kiss and she gives me a tired smile.

"I do not know how Selene's crying didn't wake up! That girl has quite a set of lungs" Her words are loving yet annoyed. She is clearly upset that I didn't wake up to Selene's apparently loud crying.

"I really am sorry, I never even heard her cry!" I try to show my sincerity in my eyes. A frown is now pulling down at my mouth.

Nessie looks up to me her gold eyes narrow and annoyed "Clearly." Her words are clipped and I can tell this conversation is over.

I don't know why she is so upset. We had fun last night and now she is all temperamental! What is up with that? I mentally shrug and sit down at the table just before Nessie places my breakfast before me. She puts a plate in front of herself and nibbles and picks at her food. I tell her about my crazy thoughts this morning and she gives me a tired smile.

She doesn't say "I love you and will never leave you" like she usually does but I shrug it off.

She switches topics and squeals in a high pitched tone, "2 days until Christmas Jake!"

I laugh at her antics and can't help but say, "Well I must be on the good list because you are my Christmas gift and you are pretty damn good!"

Nessie looks irritated but gives me a quick smile and asks, "Am I all that you think about!"

I laugh and say "You're my imprint, of course I think of you!" Nessie rolls her eyes and lets out a delicate snort.

I get up and give my imprint a warm hug. She sighs and sinks into my embrace she murmurs something that I can't hear. When I ask her she just looks at me with wide eyes and asks innocently "What?" As always I am a sucker for her wide eyes act and just go with that she said nothing. I wonder what is up with her! She isn't acting like herself…..

The rest of the day goes by normally and Nessie seems like her average, normal self. We make cookies for Santa and Selene watches us with wide eyes from her downstairs crib. Nessie goes over and kisses her nose and Selene lets out a heart melting baby giggle. I smile at the sight and Nessie looks up. Her smile fades slightly but I ignore it. The timer goes off and both Nessie and I jump. I laugh and she lets out a bell like laugh as well. I hand her a cookie and she nibbles at it gracefully. I chomp down on my cookie and within seconds it is gone. Nessie rolls her eyes at me again and I give her my signature smile.

That night me and Nessie talk. We went to bed relatively early and Selene for once went to sleep quickly. I ask Ness what she got for Selene and she gives me a long list of gifts. I let out a snort and say, "By the amount of gifts you gave her you make it seem like this is her first and last Christmas that you'll be with her!" I didn't mean to offend Nessie but my words must have put her on edge.

She snapped at me, "Don't say that Jake! Who knows what bad luck you just brought down on our family! Why do you think that just because I gave my kid a bunch of presents that I am going to leave you or her! Ugh why do you have to be so paranoid!" Her voice rises with each word until she is practically yelling. Her eyes seem like they are a burning fire and I cringe at her glare. I quickly apologize and she lets out a sharp huff. Clearly I am not forgiven. I don't know why she got so mad, I was just kidding around!

Her dark moods are bothering me because I hate to have my imprint mad at me. It takes me a while to fall into a light sleep and even then it uneasy. In the middle of the night I heard her get up and I woke up quickly.

She whispered, "I am just going to the bathroom" her words weren't nearly as cold as they had been earlier and I took that as a good sign. They aren't exactly warm either but there is no frost lacing them and I give a small smile. I could only nod drowsily and I quickly fell asleep.

**Please review, I would love to hear what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok this is the second chapter, hope you like it please review!**

**Nessie POV:**

It has always been incredibly easy to lie to Jake. He never ever suspects that I can't be perfect. With this knowledge comes a burden. It is annoying knowing that no matter what I he will always forgive me. However I have no problem working this to my advantage. I feel a strong feeling of guilt for what I am about to do. But I push it aside because this is what I need. And right now what I need, is what I am working towards. I deserve to get to do what I want, after all it is how I was raised.

It is sad how easily he will believe me. I once told him that I was taking golf lessons and he smiled and said 'that's weird but ok!' The golf lessons lasted three months and went on for three hours three times a week. The only thing is they weren't actually golf lessons. Because honestly GOLF? That is a joke! In reality I was meeting Nathan another half vampire. We had an affair, but it got boring after awhile.

I own a small cottage home on Red Lane just outside of Forks. There are no other houses near mine and that gives me pleasure of being able to go there as often or hardly ever as I please. During the 'golf lessons' I would invite Nathan over and we would have our fun. Then I would usher him out the door and I would take a shower and get Nathan's scent off of me. Jake never suspected and we continued our happy little "marriage". When the affair got boring I dumped Nathan but continued my 'lessons' with another man.

Being with him was much different than being with Jake or Nathan. Drake was a shape shifter and very rough and passionate. Once again Jake never suspected and eventually I got rid of Drake as well. No one ever thought for a second that I was cheating except for the stupid bitch Leah. She was always an issue but Jake didn't listen to her so I was safe.

But getting to the point there is a reason I have been so upset today. It feels like I am being stifled and tied down. I don't get to really live my life. I love Selene but I am so young. I deserve to get the chance to live my life. In reality I am only fourteen. Sure I have the mental and emotional maturity of a thirty year old and physical maturity of an eighteen year old. But in the end I have only been on the earth for fourteen years! I feel like I haven't really gotten to live. And I deserve to live!

I feel like it was already planned before I was one year that I would marry Jake. I was never given a choice! It was like an arranged marriage. The whole family thought that I wanted to marry Jake. They had no idea that it was really just an obligation. I love Jake but I am not sure if it the right kind of love. I want to get to see if there are other kinds of love out there. I want to see if I can find another man that will give me what I want. I want to find a man that will get mad at me sometimes. I want to find a man that isn't perfect and doesn't think I am!

I step into the bathroom but don't bother turning on the light. My eyes adjust quickly and I can hear Jake snoring contently I let out a brief sigh of relief. Now that he is asleep again I know I have a very good chance of continuing my plan without further interruption. I walk deeper into the bathroom and open the closet. I grab the blue bag that has been sitting there for months and place the strap over my shoulder. Everything that I will need for a few months is in that bag. When I first found the bag I hadn't given it a second thought. But after a month I packed it for "just in case". Then I packed it completely so when this moment came I could just leave quickly. Yes, I had known that this would happen one day. I hadn't necessarily planned it out but I was prepared for it.

I pause for a moment to make sure that Jake really is still asleep. He is, thankfully. I have never been more grateful for his exceptional sleeping skills than I am now. I feel an ache deep down in my heart but I know this is the right thing to do. Then the feeling disappears as quickly as it came. I deserve to get to live and have fun. This domestic life is not what I want. A quick burst of excitement replaces that ache and gets stronger when I realize that soon I will be free. Sweet freedom is calling to me. I go into Selene's room and I am surprised to see my daughter's beautiful eyes staring at me.

Those eyes show a dark, deep wisdom and fire. She looks up at me and I feel like she is staring into my soul. I just know that she knows I am leaving. "I love you. Don't ever forget that, ok? Even though I won't be here I will always love you. Now and forever. Please, forgive me." I take a step back and she doesn't cry. For some reason that fact stings. I try to remind myself that maybe she doesn't understand that I will not be coming back. But deep down I know that she knows I won't be back for a while and it hurts that she didn't cry.

I turn my back to her and walk quietly and quickly out of the room. I pause in front of our- no his room and whisper, "I am sorry. So sorry…"

To me the words sound fake and insincere but I do mean them to some extent. And with that I walk away from his room. I walk away from two years of memories in this house. I walk down the stairs for the last time but I feel no stinging in my eyes. Freedom is calling to me and I want to break free and run towards it.

I know it isn't fair to play with Jake's emotions but I didn't mean to. Well maybe I did mean to, but I didn't mean to as bad as I did. I know I shouldn't have had sex with him last night but I wanted him to have good last memories of me and I wanted to see how good of a feeling he gave me. I guess I kind of ruined the good last memories thing by freaking out on him today. I am usually good at hiding what I want to but for some reason today I couldn't. It was a nuisance because Jake was almost suspicious and that could have ruined everything! I walk into the dining room and find a pen and a piece of scrap paper. All I write on it is Good-bye. I am sorry. It isn't enough for what he will go through but it's something. And I do recognize he deserves something at least.

I keep my head held high and exit their house. It isn't mine anymore. I will find a new home and maybe one day I'll come back. The good thing is if I do come back Jake will forgive very easily. With that comforting thought in my mind I start up my car and leave this town and this state and I try to out run the memories that assault my mind.

**Jake's POV:**

When I wake up something feels different, wrong and bad. I feel a deep ache in my heart and for a fraction of a second I once again worry about Nessie. But then I take a deep breath and calm myself down. I laugh at myself, Nessie is right I am paranoid. I get up, off of our bed and stretch for a little while. I let out a yawn and go into Selene's room. Her eyes flick open and she looks at me with her gorgeous eyes and I smile at her. Selene lets out her high pitched laugh that is contagious and she gives a bright, warm smile. I pick her up and she laughs even more. I walk slowly down the stairs making sure not to loosen my grip on her. Granted even if she did fall she would fine because of her vampire/werewolf blood. But Nessie would kill me if Selene fell and I didn't feel like dealing with her wrath.

I was surprised when I didn't smell any food cooking and I placed Selene in her downstairs crib. I looked around very briefly and then jogged upstairs. I checked the bedroom first, thinking that I hadn't realized that she was there. She wasn't. Even worse is the fact that her scent is stale. None of this seemed like it is good. She hasn't been in our room for at least four hours and that worries me. It is only 8'o clock and is she hasn't been in our room for four hours she would have had, had to leave at 4 in the morning.

Why on earth would she have left to go anywhere at four in the morning? We are in Forks, Washington nothing would have been open that late or early! Ness must be somewhere in this house. She simply has to be! I check the bathroom but no one is there. I try to calm down the panic that is desperately trying to claw its way out of me. I practically run to our baby's room and look for her.

I almost fly down the stairs and run around the house desperately trying to find her. My heart is aching and I have a sick feeling. I keep trying to tell myself not to be so paranoid. It doesn't work. Worry is flooding threw my blood and I want to yell. Without a doubt when I find Nessie she'll yell at me. But it will be worth knowing that she is ok.  
I double checked and then I tripled checked but it was in vain. I was surprised that my agitated state wasn't affecting Selene. She had somehow managed to drift back into a seemingly peaceful sleep. A new spark of hope enlightened in me. It was painfully obvious! Nessie would never leave me AND Selene. If she were to have left she would have taken our daughter with her.

With that new ember of hope in me I rechecked upstairs. Deep down in my heart I have a feeling that she is gone but I can't bring myself to believe it. So I search for her relentlessly. I call out her name repeatedly and beg for her to come out from wherever she was. She simply HAS to be around here somewhere! She wouldn't leave Selene. She wouldn't. I feel ridiculous but I even opened up the closets thinking that for some reason she may have gone in it. I went up into the attic. I searched in every nook and cranny that we have in this house. I look at Selene briskly to check that she is still ok and open the front door. I browse the surrounding area as quickly as I can and come up with nothing new.

I walk indoors feeling utterly defeated. It is all so confusing. I almost want to believe that someone kidnapped her but I know that is not what happened. I would have heard someone come in and Nessie would have fought her way away from the person. Hopelessly I check downstairs for the last time. I know that she isn't here and that I will not find her no matter how hard I look for her. Then I see a tiny piece of scrap paper. It had suns and moons and stars all over a black background and then had a white space in the middle. Written in a clear, easy to read, crisp, brief cursive were the words: "Good-bye. I am sorry…"

SORRY! Sorry! Good-bye! What! The words were so simple but what they mean floats around me causing a deep aching pain in my heart. She really did leave. She left me and Selene. I thought Nessie loved us. I guess she is more like a vampire than I wanted to admit. She lied. She promised she would stay with me forever. Maybe I could have dealt with her just leaving me, but she left our daughter! What do I tell Selene when she is older? Selene deserves a mother that won't ever leave her and that won't lie to her like Nessie did. I hold my breath for a moment and just hope that maybe one day Renesme will come back to me and to our daughter.

I am very upset and the distress is rolling off in waves from me. Eventually my baby girl cries because she can sense my stress. I take a deep breath and go over to our daughter. I pick her up and Neisse's ridiculously expensive jasmine spice perfume travels up to my nose. The scent is now hours old but it is there. She came and said good bye to our baby but not to me. Anger wraps its deathly warm embrace around me and I struggle to break free and not fall into its trap.

I place Selene down and just watch her for a moment. I thank whatever or whoever that she doesn't look more like her mother. I really don't need another reminder of what happened today and who left me. Somehow Selene managed to fall back into a deep sleep again. I let out a sad sigh and walk out the back door. I phase and stare at the afternoon sky. The clouds are lazy and fluffy and the sky is a bright blue. Then I see a humongous dark gray cloud coming towards the other clouds. It blocks the sun and the rain starts to pummel the earth. Thunder booms loudly and I can hear the Cullen's playing baseball. Lightning strikes across the sky and it lights the heavens up in a dangerously seductive way. Knowing that I can phase quite safely now, I do.

As a wolf the noise is ten times louder than it seemed before. I let out a soft whine before letting out a howl. The howl I let out is filled with sorrow, anger and angst and the distant memories of happiness. I don't know how long I sat there and howled for but it was important that I let it all out. Sorrow filled my bones but anger ran through my veins. How could she leave me and our very young daughter! I had done everything she ever asked me to! I had never let her down. I had always been there for her!


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok this is the Third chapter, hope you guys like it! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! Please continue to review! This chapter has a little fluff and then some seriousness in it so enjoy!**

**Almost one Year later Jake POV**

Sometimes the years go so fast. But sometimes they take forever to crawl by. When Nessie left me this first year crawled by incredibly slowly. I came very close to sinking into the deep dark waters of depression. There were really only three things that kept me alive. Those things were our daughter Selene, hope that maybe Nessie would come back and Leah.

Selene is adorable but she still has the same eyes as her mother, I hoped that they would change but they never did. Fortunately Selene still looks much more like me than her mother. If she had looked like Renesme it would have made looking at her painful. And truthfully I don't know if I would have been able to take care of a mini-Renesme. At first I thought that every night that my Nessie would come back in the morning. Well really it was more like a blind hope, I knew and know that she won't be coming back anytime soon. But nonetheless I always clung to the belief that she would walk in and say "Jakey I'm back! Selene come to mommy!" But that never happened. Sometimes I would swear I would see a flash of her beautiful red curls but when I looked out the window nothing was there.

Leah was amazing. She was everything that a friend could be. She was patient, firm, always there, sympathetic, empathetic, friendly and a good listener. But she also knew when I had spent too much time mourning the loss of Nessie.

In the morning I drove to the Cullen's house and dropped Selene off at her Aunty Rose's and Uncle Em-Em's house. Her names for them, not mine. They of course were overjoyed to see her and made her a huge breakfast. I smiled and gave her a kiss on her forehead and promised to pick her up later. Selene was now one and a half but she looked like she was three. Seeing how old she looks and how old she acts gives me a sad feeling. My baby isn't really a baby anymore. It makes me shudder to think that soon she will be a teenager and interested in guys.

After that I go to the Clearwater's house Seth gives me his happy smile and points me to the kitchen where my best friend and beta is. I give him an almost whole smile and go to the kitchen. Leah looks up from whatever she was cooking and gives me a warm smile. Then she focuses her attention back on the cookie dough mix that she is making. She offers the cookie dough to me and I can't help but feel a smile tugging at my lips. All sorrow leaves when I am with my beta. Just as I almost take some of the cookie dough she moves it from me. I pretend to be outraged and Leah lets out a very girly giggle. I laugh along with her but then lunge forward and take the cookie dough from her.

Leah gives me a look that clearly means war. Without missing a beat she puts her hand in the cookie dough and grabs some. I have no idea what she is about to do until she gives me a wicked smile and smears the cookie dough across my face. I am so shocked at how her hands are so warm and loving that it takes me a second to realize what she did. I let out a war cry and throw cookie dough down her shirt. I swear she hisses at me after that! She grabs more cookie dough and spreads it through my hair. She laughs at my horrified expression and I growl at her. I give her my most ruthless smile and for a second a glimmer of fear goes across her face.

As if she can read my mind she says "NO! No, you will not do what I think you are" along with telling me this she is shaking her finger at me. As if that will stop me!

That makes me laugh and slowly and deliberately I scoop up the last of the cookie dough. I see her expression morph into defiance. Before she can move I pin her against the counter. She lets out a laugh but tries to squirm out of my grasp. I run my hands all over her hair and I admit that for a moment I am in awe of how shiny, silky and soft it felt. But I have to smile when I see the effects of my hard work. Cookie dough is ALL over her hair. Leah lets out a screech and her hands lightly attack my chest. I laugh but that only earns me a glare.

I back away from Leah swiftly and she lunges at me. I dodge her assault easily much to her anger and she ends up tripping on her own feet. She stumbles towards me and I catch her, I swear I see my best friend blush when my hands make contact with her ribs. It must have been my imagination though because Leah never blushes! Leah murmurs into my ear "You used up all of MY cookie dough!" she then shoves me from her.

I can't help but smile at the pout she is giving me, she gives a new meaning to 'puppy dog eyes'. I slowly say "I used up all of it? Huh, funny I remember you starting it."

I see a spark light up in Leah's eyes and before I know it we are in a mini argument about who used all of the cookie dough. Leah adamantly claims that it is my fault and I say it's hers. Eventually we agree that we both used up all of the cookie dough.

I hear a shuffling sound and recognize the footsteps. Her brother's voice calls out "Could you two be quieter! I am trying to watch TV!"

I look towards the door way and Seth walks in. his eyes widen in a comical way as he takes in how Leah and I look. He opens his mouth then closes it. "What the hell happened?" Before either of us can even begin to tell Seth what happened he talks again. "Leah you promised me that you would make me chocolate chip cookies!" Seth whines this and he sounds like he is a five year old. Out of politeness I try to stifle my laughter but because Leah is Seth's older sister she doesn't even bother to stop her giggling. Leah shakes her head at her brother and continues to laugh very hard. Seth looks outraged and I decide to defend him against Leah.

"Leah you promised your brother one little thing and you failed. He should be outraged. Don't you dare laugh at him." I give a wink to Seth and he suppresses a grateful smile.

Leah's mouth almost drops to the ground. "You're on his side? What?" Her voice goes up an octave and both Seth and I let out a guffaw. My beta lets loose a rant "I was being nice I almost made you freaking cookies and you have the audacity to get mad at me because the cookie dough is gone? And you 'all high and mighty alpha' have the nerve to take Seth's side when you screwed up the cookie dough too? What is this? Let's all gang up on Leah day?"

Seth and I have stopped laughing and we listen to Leah's rant. But after she ends both of us burst into laughter again. Leah just looked so pissed off and it clearly makes Seth's day. Leah gives us a glare that has both of us shivering in fear and stalks out of the room. Seth and I traded a glance and we both laugh again. We can hear our lovely friend muttering something very unflattering about us and the whole male race in general. I just shake my head and roll my eyes. Seth sighs and went to look in the refrigerator for food. Because nothing else is going to happen I just wave to Seth and walk out to the living room.

Leah was writing something in her really girly notebook. I had once commented on its sparkly pink cover she came very close to attacking me. Since then I had learned that I should never interrupt her writing and I should never, ever comment on how girly it is. I know Leah knows that I am here so I don't announce my arrival or disturb her. Finally after a few minutes Leah looks up and asks me what's up. I shrug my shoulders and try to give my smile. Unfortunately since _she_ left my smile hasn't exactly been whole. Leah knows me well enough to know that something is wrong. She lets out a soft huff and asks almost nicely "What's wrong Jake? Don't you dare lie to me."

I have seen Leah when she is actually mad and it is not pretty. Plus Leah is my friend and I know that she will listen to what I am going to say. Believe me, I know that I am incredibly lucky that Leah hasn't kicked me out of her life or told me to shut up. "It is just that it is December 20th today and she left around this time. I miss her so much Leah! My heart HURTS just thinking about her sometimes. I miss her Leah. And I know she isn't coming back but I want her too, I think."

Leah looks at me, her eyes are narrowed and I can tell she is thinking about something. Taking her silence as a good sign I continue to ramble on about Renesme. I have no idea what I say but I think I mentioned what happened before she left. I go on to tell Leah about all the things that Nessie and I used to do. I see something in Leah's eyes, something like a shard of pain. But why would she be hurt? Her imprint didn't leave her, she doesn't even have one. She knows nothing about the pain I have gone through. I internally shrug and shake my head I continue to tell Leah about my angel. Then something much unexpected happens.

Leah stands up, marches up in front of me and screeches very loudly "You have been mourning the loss of this girl since she left. It has almost been a total year since she hasn't been here. She is not coming back Jake! Get over her! She LEFT you! Or better yet she left SELENE her daughter! Why do you mourn her! She was no good for you! She never was! She was just like Bella all over again! How can you not see this! You need to get over her! Who has been here forever! Who was there before AND after Renesme? Who has been the one that didn't leave! Huh? Because I can tell you sure as hell who it wasn't! Your precious Nessie! She is the one who left you! Why do you want her to come back! Has it occurred to you that Selene probably doesn't even remember her mom? Or that maybe you should try to break the imprint so you aren't madly in love with someone who won't love you back or even come back!"

The raw emotion that Leah has just spoken with affects me. Leah is known for her temper but this is different. This isn't a bratty, bitchy girl upset over not getting what she wanted but an adult who was in severe pain trying to help a friend see the truth. Her words weren't cold, I think that there was even a few threads of love in them. I stare speechless at Leah who is practically steaming. She is shuddering uncontrollably and I thought for sure that she would phase when another unexpected things happened: she started to cry. Leah was slumped up against the wall bawling her eyes out. I don't know what to do because I had simply never seen Leah cry before. And this seemed like it was way more than crying. I had seen Leah yell, scream, and attack, be a bitch but never had I seen her cry.

"I just don't understand! Why are we always destined to get screwed over! I don't want to be alone anymore Jake! I love you! How could you not know it? Why do you think I listened to you cry about her! Why do you think I always watch Selene or let you come over? Why do you think I tried to warn you about Renesme?" She lets out a choked whimper at the end.

Her words trigger something in me. Nessie being so far away causes me pain but it weakens the imprint. The words that Leah had just said weakened the imprint even more, I saw the truth in them for once. The imprint is still there but not very strong anymore. It was refreshing to be able to think about other things and not have my thoughts filled completely with Nessie. Unfortunately whispers of the imprint still exist. After that Leah stopped crying, her eyes were bloodshot from it but they still widened and she was looking horrified. "Forget I said any of that, please!" She begged me but then I said something that surprised up both

"What if I don't want to forget, Leah?" She just looked at me and for once I saw her seem vulnerable.

"Jake please don't do anything because you think you have too. I don't want you to lie to me." Her voice is shaky but I understand why.

"I am not lying Leah Danielle Clearwater. I want to know you better and one day I want you to be Mrs. Black."

Leah's eyes are even wider now and I smile at her expression. Shocked is an understatement for what she must feel. I am shocked too but I truly mean every word. I walk over to Leah and help her up. I gave her a warm, whole smile and decide to kiss Leah. It is a lot different from kissing Nessie. I actually feel sparks and I didn't feel like I had to be perfect. I felt something snap inside of me and I felt free and relieved. Yet the kiss was perfect. Leah had looked at me her eyes still wide with confusion but joy lacing and echoing in her almond irises. I realize then that I have loved Leah for a long time but the imprint has cut me off from experiencing that.

Then things started to click in my mind. Joy washes over me and I want to laugh. Because the imprint was already very weak a kiss with someone that you really loved probably could break it. Leah looks at me questioningly and I explained quickly "The imprint broke I think! I felt something snap and now the only reason I want Nessie to come back would be for Selene to know her! I don't want Nessie, Leah!"

Leah lets out a high pitched squeal and gives me a hug. Her perfume is a spicy cinnamon and it makes me sneeze. Leah just laughs and it comes to my mind about how easy this is. I don't have to try to be something more than I am. This is real. It isn't artificial love or some crap bond it is right and authentic. And it is so much better than what I thought I had with Nessie. I hate Nessie for what she had done to me and the hurt she had caused. I hate the fact that she had used the imprint to get what she wanted from me. I hate that she left. I hated that she didn't have the guts to tell me Sorry to my face. I hated the fact she left our very young daughter. The imprint had kept me from feeling anything other than positive feelings for Nessie.

Leah gets a sly smirk on her face that I don't really trust and tells me that I have to tell Seth. I didn't see it as that bad and Leah drags me towards the kitchen. When we get there she puts her hands on my shoulders and stands behind me. She gives me a nudge towards Seth, who is still looking for food. I clear my throat and Seth looks up.

"Hey Seth" I wasn't nervous at all and I give Seth a quick recap of what had happened. I see his eyes widen like Leah's had and then narrow quickly. Seth walks towards me and stands as tall as he could. I still towered over him but Seth managed to seem intimidating. He growls in a low tone "If you hurt Leah I will hunt you down. And I will make you pay dearly for hurting my sister. I will make you regret being born. But congratulations man!"

As Seth and I talked Leah had moved to go sit on the counter and was now eating an apple. She rolls her eyes at Seth's inability to stay threatening and laughs at my expression. I was never expecting little, kind, adorable Seth to ever threaten me. Seth gives us a beaming smile and tells that we are meant to be together. Then his nose crinkles and he tells us he didn't want to hear us at night. Leah rolls her eyes again and throws the half eaten apple at Seth. He doesn't dodge in time and the apple hits his forehead. His dopey smile fades and he walks out the door muttering something about 'ungrateful sisters who don't appreciate me'.

**Ok so do you guys want me to post the next chapter today or tomorrow? I hope you liked it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok this is the fourth chapter, I hope you guys like it! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and my awesome beta Jacobfan without her help this story would be a lot less detailed and harder to read! Please review! Pictures for the wedding are on my profile!**

**Jacob pov few months later:**

Leah and I didn't really take it slow. There wasn't really a need too. We had known each other for a long time and pretty much knew everything there was to know about each other. Because the imprint was broken Leah and I could be together without thoughts of Nessie interfering. We were lucky that Selene had already liked Leah and that she didn't take long to switch Aunty Leah with Mama. You could easily tell that it warmed Leah's heart that she was called Mama and that she was a mother even if she wasn't the biological one.

This morning I woke up to someone jumping up and down on the bed. I open my eyes groggily and find my daughter who still looks three. Selene has a big smile on her face and she is practically chirping. "What?" I ask.

She lets out a sigh and speaks like she is talking to a three year old. "You need to give Mama a ring. Uncle Em Em gave Aunty Rose a ring because he loves her, Bella and Eddy gave each other rings because they love each other. So you need to give Mama a ring." She finishes the sentence with an extremely hopeful look in her eyes.

I just look at my daughter and for a moment and try to explain to her that, that kind of ring meant you were getting married. But Selene won't take any of it. She gives me a pout that I immediately recognize, apparently Leah had taught her the art of pouting. I have to stifle a laugh because Leah's temper has somehow been passed on to Selene.

I sigh and give in. "Ok Selene, I'll give Mommy a ring." It really isn't an issue though because Leah and I are ready to be married.

Not for the first time I thank God that Renesme had kept putting off the wedding. Because we have no idea where she is we wouldn't be able to get divorced easily. So needless to say I am delighted that I hadn't been married to Nessie. It is funny how at one point that is all that I wanted and now I am so glad that it hadn't ended up happening.

Selene's whole face lights up when I tell her that and she squeals. I take Selene and Leah's new best friend, Rosalie, to help me pick out the ring. They pick out a gold ring with a medium diamond and two small rubies on either side of it. Luckily when I propose to Leah she doesn't turn me down or laugh at me. She loves the ring and looks at it for minutes at a time. When I explained to her what had happened this morning she gave me an innocent smile and I realize that she had set it up. When I tell her my theory she gives me a coy smile and gives me a kiss, meaning she doesn't deny it.

For some reason we let the Cullen's plan the wedding. Well technically we let Alice, Esme and Rosalie plan it. Bella and Edward want absolutely nothing to do with it. They also have made their opinion of Leah and I being a couple clear. The rest of their family however is fine with us being together. Like we had thought they would, they made it extravagant and beautiful and very close to overwhelming. Leah's dress is a gorgeous, one of a kind, Italian master piece. I have never seen Leah look so happy as she did as she walks down the aisle, Seth holds her arm and looks happy for his sister.

When he drops her off about half a foot from me, he gives me a smile. I smile back and try not to pull at my tie. I am wearing a black and white tuxedo with a burgundy tie for Leah. Because believe me, if this wouldn't make her happy I would not be wearing a damn tux. It took awhile but then Leah and Selene widened their eyes at me and gave me the strongest pouty face ever. I don't think anyone is immune to the two of them when they do that. Plus Rosalie threatened me. So with a sigh I had agreed to wear a tie and suit. Because of my body temperature I am even hotter than usual and the tie is itchy but it is worth it because it makes Leah happy.

Many had been surprised that Leah had picked Rosalie as the maid of honor, but I understood why. Leah almost hadn't even put Emily in wedding but at the last minute put her down as a bridesmaid. Believe me, I would not be complaining if she hadn't put her in the wedding. The rest of the bridesmaids are the other Cullen women, of course excluding Bella. Bella had thrown a small fit when asked and basically told Leah that 'she should rot in hell, Nessie would always be better and more important, and no one liked her'. Leah had rolled her eyes and surprisingly just walked away.

Of course the flower girl is our Selene and she takes her job very seriously. She throws the red rose petals as gracefully as any vampire and gives a big smile to every person she passes. Her dress is a light blue and beautifully simple. It is a refreshing splash of color amongst the red. The wedding day is in February and the theme is shades of red. The bridesmaids dresses are all various shades of red and everyone looks fabulous. Apparently the theme matches the ring I gave to Leah as well. Alice had patiently explained the art of fine details to me while Leah and Rosalie ever so kindly laughed at me.

Sue has tears in her eyes and she gives both of us a huge, bright smile. Charlie is sitting next to her and he looks slightly out of place but he now knows about the shape shifters and vampires. He gives a smaller smile to us, but it is a smile nonetheless. I have never seen Sue so happy before but it is great to see.

Most of the wedding is perfect except for one small but disasterly moment. You know that moment when the priest says 'Does anyone object to these two joining in holy matrimony? Speak now or forever hold your peace.' Well apparently some people don't realize that you are not supposed to say anything. Edward, Sam and Emily (Leah's own cousin!) all cough loudly, purposefully and clearly. They get many dirty looks in return. That is simply annoying and more than a little frustrating but Edward's wife takes it a step more.

Bella stands up and speaks in a venomous yet bell like voice "I object. These two are not meant to be together. Jake was destined to be with Renesme, he imprinted on her!" Bella can say that because everyone here is part of the supernatural word and knows about imprinting. This brings up some murmurs. Emily is nodding in agreement and some other imprintee's seem to agree too. Sue and Charlie both look mortified and Seth looks like he is barely keeping his temper in check. Leah's dark eyes are bright with unshed tears. Every girl dreams about their wedding day and I am almost positive that none of them want someone to object.

I let out an inaudible growl and glare at Bella. She gives a sweet smile to everyone and sits down next to her husband looking smug. Edward looks like he is trying to disappear but we all know he agrees. The murmurs seem so loud and I know that it is just as bad or worse for Leah. Sometimes she may put on her I-don't-give-a-shit attitude but she really does. Suddenly Alice and Rosalie pipe up. "Well we think that Jake and Leah are destined to be together. He got over something everyone thought was set in stone to be with Leah. That is true love Bella. Your daughter left him so clearly she doesn't think they belong together." When they finish their short but true speech everyone is silent. Bella looks dumbfounded and extremely mad. Leah has a half-smile on her face and I can tell that she is relieved.

The rest of the wedding goes on without any more unwanted moments. The wedding reception is held at the Cullen's house and all goes smoothly. Every one of the Cullen's misses Nessie but they also are slightly mad at her. Bella nearly freaks out though when she hears Selene call Leah, Mama. Edward calms her down quickly and no larger issue occurs. I understand how hard it must be for Bella to hear her granddaughter call someone else mom. But it isn't Leah's fault or Selene's fault. It Renesme's fault, if she hadn't left she would be called Mama. But when she left she lost the privilege to be a mom. Leah is much more of a mom to Selene than Renesme had ever been.

Leah doesn't want Bella to be let in after the fiasco at the wedding but eventually she lets her join us. However Leah point blank tells Sam and Emily to drag their sorry assess out of the room. Emily puts on her usual innocent façade and cries but Leah is unmoved. Sam glares at Leah and Leah glares back. The pair leaves quickly but not before giving a few last glances back at us.

As Leah and I dance across the room I point things out to her. She laughs or points something out to me. Then she got a Cheshire cat smile and started to giggle, "What?"

Leah tosses her head to the side and I look over to see Seth dancing with Alice and Selene dancing with Jasper. I have to chuckle at the sight of Seth repeatedly stepping on Pixie's feet with a dazed look as they attempt to waltz and Selene standing on Jasper's feet as he just twirls her around in circles. None of this would have happened if I had married Nessie. Marrying Leah was the right choice for me, Selene and Leah. Plus who doesn't like to see their brother in law make a fool of themselves?

**Three Years Later Jake POV:**

Within three years things have definitely changed. Our little Selene is no longer little and is now physically and emotionally 15. And there is also another little girl in our family now. We had been delighted when we found out that a month after our wedding that Leah was pregnant. At first she hadn't believed it but I convinced her to go to Carlisle and when we left we knew that there would be a new member in the family. Selene was delighted that she would get to be a big sister and started to buy new toys and clothes for the unborn child. Selene had been convinced it would be a girl and she turned out to be right! Rosalie was super excited to get to be God Mother and even tolerated my presence with few dog jokes.

Leah came very close to killing me during her pregnancy. Carlisle had told her it was ok to phase but that hadn't stopped me from worrying. Whenever she phased I couldn't help but keep her from doing too much or going too far away from Forks or running or walking near the cliffs…... Me worrying equaled an extremely pissed beta. Her pregnancy went as fast as Bella's and Renesme's. During labor Leah also made sure to squeeze my hand very hard to the point it broke. Rosalie had laughed at me as her hand had not been broken. Leah had gived me an innocent smile that was somehow laced with poison. I don't know how she is able to convey so many things with her facial expressions!

Our second daughter is just as beautiful as her sister. Unlike Selene though, I was allowed to offer name suggestions. We agreed on Mimi, which was apparently Leah's favorite name and a name I had suggested. Leah let me pick out Mimi's middle name without any of her opinions. I settled on Tala which meant wolf, it obviously fit her because one day she would shape shift.

It is nice, Leah, Me, Mimi and Selene are all downstairs watching Vampire Diaries. Well technically it is them watching it and me making fun of it. We gave Selene season one of Vampire Diaries for her birthday that was yesterday. We had a nice party and invited all of Selene's friends and family. Selene's best friend, Natalie, is also a female shifter so they have no secrets between them. We had been shocked when we found out Selene could phase into a sleek silver wolf. She looks almost identical to Leah when in wolf form. For some strange reason Sel is obsessed with Vampire Diaries even though she could just go to the Cullen's house to see a real vampire.

As I make a comment on the chick that hangs with vampires on the show Mimi looks at me with her big brown eyes and tells me to be 'quiet please'. Leah and Selene just laugh at me, I can't believe that my three year old who looks like she is five told me to be quiet. Selene looks at me and says dryly "Well she did say please, Dad."

I let out a huff and they continue to watch their show. Selene looks at the TV intently as Damon comes on and I can't help but roll my eyes at her 'lovey dovey' expression. I also can't help but say "You are only six, Selene"

"But I'm old for my age. I'm just born to be bad!" I give her a look and she gives me a smile that she has clearly learned from Leah. The door bell rings and I have to get it because the females of this house are too busy watching a show about vampires. As I walk towards the door I swear I could smell a spicy Jasmine perfume. I shake my head to clear it and open the door. The second I do I wanted to slam it shut. But I don't. For some reason I opened the door and allowed her to step in.

"Hi Jake. Ummm I like what you did with the place. I know it has been awhile but…" Her voice is not nearly as sweet as I remembered it to be.

"But what Nessie? You left me and our young daughter!" I make sure I make my hate for her clear.

Nessie lets out a sigh and looks at me with her wide, golden eyes. I had found this act adorable when I was imprinted to her but now it just bothers me. "Jake I really missed you. I really missed Selene too. I think it is amazing you waited for me all these years"

I fight to suppress a snort. Nessie really is one conceited brat sometimes. She thinks that I waited for her and that the imprint is still there. "Leah, could you come here for a second?" I call this out and I see Nessie's face become very confused.

"Leah? Why is she here!" her tone is puzzled but I can sense a few threads of jealousy in her tone as well. All I do is show her the wedding ring on my finger. Things begin to click in her mind and she gasps in shock. I just smile at her. Leah comes around the corner and stops in her tracks. Her eyes narrow and for a second I fear that she will phase and attack Nessie. I put up a hand to show Leah to calm down. She gives me a venomous look and then takes a deep breath.

She shakes her head and calls out "Sel, Renesme is here."

"Her name is not Sel, it is Selene. And no one calls me Renesme, Leah" Nessie hisses these words at Leah. I take a step so that I stand between the two of them, this will delay any unnecessary fighting. Selene comes into the room looking annoyed at missing her show. Then she sees her biological mother and her eyes widen in shock and then narrow in anger and hurt.

"Oh you finally came back Renesme? Why? This isn't your family's house" Selene's words are bitter, icy and remind me of how Leah used to talk. Nessie visibly cringes at her daughter's words. I feel no pity for her though, she left and that hurt Selene. Selene turns around and stalks out of the room. Leah looks worried and goes after her, but not before she gives Nessie a cold, hard, poisonous glare.

No one is going to like what I do and I know that. But it is necessary and it will be worth it in the end hopefully. "Nessie will you stay for dinner?" I don't give any warmth in my words but her eyes light up and she looks delighted. She probably thinks this is a kind of date or something. But it isn't, I have no warm feelings towards her. Leah is the only one I love romantically.

**Ok what do you think is gonna happen? And what did you think of this chapter? Anyone catch the Rent references? Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is the last chapter! I really hope that you guys like it and please, please review! I want to thank everyone who has reviewed and of course JacobFan my awesome beta!**

**Dinner, Leah POV:**

I seriously don't think that this dinner could be any more awkward. I thought that going to my cousin and my X's wedding was bad, but this is worse. Renesme is back! I thought this day would come but it is still horrible! I can't help but wonder if the imprint will come back now that she is back. Mimi is asleep and doesn't know that we have a 'guest' or 'bitch' over.

I will admit that I am happy that Selene isn't ditching me for her biological mother. But that doesn't mean I am glad that my daughter is so bitter over Renesme. I tried to soothe her but it didn't really help much. Nonetheless Sel had thanked me. That is more than I did when people tried to soothe me after Sam left me. They tended to get a nasty comment in return and a glare. Ugh, Renesme is trying to start conversation again.

"So Selene how is school? Any boyfriend?" Renesme is trying to be friendly and all but she is just getting Selene aggravated. Plus it shows that she clearly knows nothing about her child. If she did she would know that Selene is homeschooled by me. It is easier to home school her because of how quickly she grows, people would notice that something was different about her. Selene says that she is home schooled and Renesme's face turns pale. Well paler than it already is. She clearly realizes she knows nothing about her child.

I decide to ask Nessie something that had been bothering me "Renesme why did you come back now?" Somehow I keep the words from sounding too mean and the spawn replies.

"I came back for my daughter's birthday! I see that you guys have done nothing for her. I cannot believe that you didn't even have any decorations up for her! Clearly you guys don't treat MY daughter right" Her words are sharp and cold but they have no affect on me. I will not show her any reaction. Clearly she doesn't know that her daughter's birthday was really yesterday. I shoot a glance towards Sel and her eyes are blazing. But she says nothing, I can tell that she is planning something but I decide that I will not stop her. Renesme deserves whatever Sel plans to do. And who doesn't want to see the person they hate get what they deserve? You can't just pop back into someone's life and expect them to welcome you back!

Then Renesme has the audacity to hit on Jake. It makes me clench my teeth seeing her flirt and bring up old, good memories with my husband. And he is clearly married so she has no reason to say that she didn't know! Clearly no one is eating the spaghetti and meatballs I made. Cooking is so overrated sometimes! In my mind I fantasize about throwing my plate at her and watching the sauce ruin the expensive white summer dress that she is wearing.

"Jake do you remember that time we went to Paris and had sex under the Eiffel tower?" Renesme is giggling and touching Jake's hand. He gives her a quick smile and she runs her hand over his veins, which I personally find weird. She purrs "That was fun. And the time on the beach when the life guard came over to us in the water because he thought that we were drowning, wasn't he surprised! Actually I think that is when Selene was conceived!" Renesme giggles again and I suppress the urge to leap across the table and strangle her. I stab a meatball on my plate and chomp on it and Jake gives me a sad look. He opens his mouth and mouths to me 'save me!' That makes me feel a little better but doesn't help ease all of the worry in me.

**Selene's POV:**

Renesme knows nothing about me! She comes here for my birthday and she isn't even on time! She just thinks she can pop up back into my life. Well she is wrong! It is like Mom and her have this private little battle going on too. I get why though, Renesme is clearly hitting on Dad when he is married to someone else. But then again Renesme doesn't really care about how other people feel. Renesme cares about one person, herself.

I remember the day she left. I don't think that anyone knows that I remember. She came and told me that she was 'sorry, so sorry' and she begged me to forgive her. Well guess what? I don't forgive her. She left her husband and her young baby and expects us all too still love her when she comes back. What kind of mother forgets her own kid's birthday! I honestly didn't think she would come back. Leah is way more of a mother to me than Renesme. I don't care if having her hear me call Leah, mom, hurts her.

I struggle to not phase. I am getting really annoyed at Renesme's obvious flirting and her stupid questions. In my mind I have to keep on thinking "rainbows and ponies and puppies and flowers". When I finish my meal I stand up and ask if I can be excused. Dad looks like he might say no, but Mom nods her head and gives me a weak smile. I give her a smile in return and then snap "You clearly know NOTHING about me Renesme. If you did you would know that my birthday was yesterday and that you were the one who was wrong not my mom and dad. Good bye Renesme." I lace each word with frost and see Renesme's face fall and a frown cross her face .I see mom cover a smile with her hand and I wink at her. My mother had taught me the art of dirty looks and I was almost as good at it as she was. Then Renesme talks to me.

"Selene I really wish you would call ME mom and Leah, Leah! I am your mother regardless of whether or not you like it. I understand that you are upset but you cannot hate me forever Selene! I am sorry that I forgot your birthday but we all make mistakes! Believe me, I will make it up to you! I have enough money to fix this!"

I turn around and I run up the stairs as quickly as I can. I can't believe that she said that! I feel no love for Renesme she just made everything worse. I don't think that I can ever really be ok with Renesme I don't really like her and she doesn't really understand me. I close the door to my room and go to my diary and write down all of what had happened at dinner. I really don't feel much better after I finish it and the weight of it is still heavy on my shoulders and mind.

**Renesme POV: **

Dinner was a flop to say the least. It really hurts to see that my own daughter hates me. I blame it on Leah. If Jake had not married that bitch my daughter would love me. I down another glass of wine and wish that it actually affected me. While I was away I learned that Jake was good enough for me. I found out that many men cheated and that bothered me. I was the one who was supposed to have affairs, not them! Many of them had been jerks and unforgiving. I didn't find one who I really liked.

I really do feel horrible about forgetting my daughter's birthday! I know that I can't really make it up but I can try. Plus I was only a day off and I left for about four years, so all in all forgetting it by a day wasn't that bad! Dinner was slightly tense because of Leah and Selene but Jake and I still get along very well! Which is good because I expect to get him back. I still have the engagement ring and that means something doesn't it? I hate that I know so little about my daughter but she could have been nice about it and nicer to me.

I am now 18 in real years. I have lived and I am now ready to take back my family. I will definitely set my daughter straight. She will never disrespect me again when I am done. Then we will get along well and do things that a lot of moms and daughters do. We will be the perfect family! The only issue is Leah. But I think Jake is still imprinted on me, all I have to do is dig up those old emotions. That is what I was attempting to do when I reminded him of all the sex we had. That hadn't worked very well though.

I sigh lightly and stare into the empty glass of wine. I think if Jake and I get back together that my daughter won't hate me as much. Once I explain to her that I make her father happy, she'll probably like me. Eventually she will love me much, much more than Leah. I hear Jake and Leah arguing in the next room. I feel a smile creep up on my face and listen.

"Did you hear her Jake! She was clearly hitting on you!" Definitely Leah. They are whisper yelling and it makes me want to laugh. I will be Mrs. Black again soon.

"Leah listen. I love you and only you. I-"

I decide to join in the conversation. "Jake that is not what you told me yesterday! You gave me this ring and said that I was always your number one! You told me you would divorce the overgrown dog and marry me!" I make my voice go higher and higher as I speak. Their faces are truly priceless at that moment.

"WHAT!" Leah shrieks and I want to cover my ears from her obnoxious yelling.

Jake gives me a look and whispers something in Leah's ear. She relaxes a little and then tells him to swear on Mimi and Selene's life. He does. Who the hell is Mimi? It is probably a pet cat or something. I wonder what he told her….. Jake walks out and I turn on Leah.

"YOU CAN NEVER LOVE HIM LIKE I DO!" I screamed into Leah's face.

**Leah POV:**

I cannot believe her! She claims that she loves him but you do not do what she did to someone you love. She is even worse than Sam!

"You left when the going got tough, I didn't. You broke him, I healed him. You hurt him and left without a word for YEARS! I stayed and loved him with everything I have. You hurt him, he moved on. Get over it!" I scream back staring into Renesme's weird golden, beady little eyes. We both try to look over to him but he isn't in the room anymore.

I hear soft footsteps walk into the room. I look over and I see my precious Mimi "Mommy? What's going on?" Mimi said looking at the woman she has never seen before wrinkling her nose in annoyance. "Why are you yelling at my Mommy!" Mimi growled the words at Renesme before phasing. Because of her age she isn't good at controlling her phasing. The slightest thing will make her change. You thing having a three year old that has a temper tantrum is bad? Well one that turns into a wolf and barks at you is worse!

A little, white wolf stands growling at Renesme. I let out a sigh and bent down to pick up my daughter. She squirms out of my hands and tries to attack Renesme's leg.

The half vampire in question shakes her leg harshly causing my daughter to go flying across the room. I give Renesme a deadly look and growl at her. I struggle not to phase because I will kill Renesme if I do. I then go running to my daughter. She had hit the wall and lets out a sound that is a cross between yelp and whimper. I hold her close and try to calm her down. Eventually the whimpering fades but I know she'll have a bruise, fortunately it will heal quickly. Jake comes storming into the room his eyes dark. He turns around and stares at Renesme.

"I moved on, I am happy, we are happy. You need to let it go and move on..." He says giving her a pity filled look.

"Jake I won't give up. I refuse to give up on us! I refuse to give up on my daughter!" Renesme says the words calmly but we all know she means them. She will do whatever she has to do to get what she wants. Then Jake says something I didn't expect.

"Well you need to give up. You are banned from La push Renesme Carlie Cullen. Your daughter is more of a daughter to Leah, Leah is more of a mother and a wife than you are. You just hurt my daughter. I could kill you because you are on my territory. From now on, we have the right to kill you and we will if we find you past the border."

**Jake pov:**

I can't believe I said those words. But the imprint is dead and I see Renesme for what she is. I have no feelings of love towards her. I go over to Mimi and cradle the little wolf pup in my arms. Our other daughter comes downstairs and takes in the sight. Her mouth opens and she growls threateningly at Renesme. With a wail Renesme leaves us and we all feel relieved. I give Leah a kiss and she smiles, Selene rolls her eyes but you can tell that she doesn't really mind. It is ironic that at one point I would have done anything to get Renesme back but now I wish she hadn't come back at all!

Renesme left me and I found Leah. I now have a real family that is filled with real love. But I have a feeling that this isn't over….

**Ok that is the last chapter! Would you guys like a sequel to this where everyone gets involved in this?**


End file.
